It's My Life
by Yummy Marshmallows
Summary: What would happen if Maron and Chiaki were never Katious? Let's alter the story and say that all the demon stuff never existed and there was no magic. Chiaki and Maron has never met, but will destiny bring them together?
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first time trying to write a Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fanfic. It just seemed really fun. ^_^ Well anyways, the characters are all OCC (out of character) and it does not go by the manga and/or anime storyline. Well, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

**Summary: What would happen if Maron and Chiaki were never Katious? Let's alter the story and say that all the demon stuff never existed and there was no magic. Chiaki and Maron has never met, but will destiny bring them together?**

**Disclaimer: KKJ does not belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does. ^_^**

**Title: It's My Life**  
**Author: LiL Blue Burdie**  
**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sighed as I looked out the window.

Drip, drop goes the rain.

It's been raining the whole week. I never really liked the rain, it makes days dark and gloomy. But then again, there is no difference between that of any other day.

I tore my gaze away from the window and looked at my surroundings. I was in my room, covered by white walls. To the left of me was a bed and to my right a medium sized wardrobe. There was a table near my bed and a few things here and there; nothing special.

I slowly walked away from the window and went into the living room. There was a TV set in one end of the room and a couch at the other end. A computer was set on a table in the middle of the room. It was open, illuminating the dark room with its dim light. I plopped down on the couch and lied there, staring at the empty ceiling.

Everything was quiet excluding the rhythmic pattering of the rain against the windows. I take another sigh as I closed my eyes.

An image of a woman, a man, and a little girl laughing happily formed itself in my mind. A tiny pain ached inside my heart as I tried to brush the image aside. It was of my parents and I when I was young. I remember the times when we would have picnics and of times when my mom would tell me fairy tales. That was when I was about six or so. I really miss my mom and dad. I miss their voices, the way they would always make everything OK. But they aren't with me now. Mom and dad passed away three years ago in a car crash. The last words they said to me were "I love you Maron, my dear daughter. Take care of yourself." It was as if they had foreseen their death. Why was life so unfair?

I was now standing in front of the TV screen. I slowly brushed my fingers across the glass of a picture frame. It was a picture of my parents. And beside that picture frame was a picture of a little girl I once knew. She had her eyes closed and had a broad smile on her face. She was...me...

I closed my eyes as old memories were flooding back. Memories of picnics, time spent on the beach, and how happy I was when they were with me. But as I opened my eyes again, all those memories faded, and I was faced by dull reality once more.

I suppressed a small cry as I took in a shaky breath. I felt the back of my eyes tingle and my vision started to blur. I tried my best to hold back my tears, but to no avail. So for some hours I sat on the floor, with salty tears rolling down my cheeks. Even though it's been three years, I guess I still haven't let them go. I miss them so much.

So this is my life. The life of fifteen year old Maron Kusakabe.****

****

****

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****

**Author's Note: Well, that's all for the first chapter. As you can see, many things in this fanfic will be changed. Sorry it was too short. I really have no excuse for not writing more. Lol. Anyways, please review and tell me how it is so far. ^___^**

****

****


	2. Meeting

****

The second chapter of It's My Life. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: KKJ does not belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does. ^_^

Summary: What would happen if Maron and Chiaki were never Katious? Let's alter the story and say that all the demon stuff never existed and there was no magic. Chiaki and Maron has never met, but will destiny bring them together?

****

Title: It's My Life  
**Author: LiL Blue Burdie**  
**Chapter 2: Meeting**

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and found myself lying on the living room floor in front of the TV. I guess I've cried myself to sleep last night. I took a glance at the clock and found out it's only 15 minutes before school starts. Sigh, another torturing day of school.

****

x-x-x-x-x

I lifted my eyes from the pavement. A tall and wide building with the words 'Hilton High School' engraved in stone a good distance above the main entrance came into view. Students were scattered here and there, busying themselves with their chatter or walking in and out of the building. This...is my school.

Walking to my locker, groups gathered here and there. I walked pass a girl with curly brown hair surrounded by a group of people. Yuki Hirjarou and her posse. She was the most well known freshman in this school. She's very snobby and acts like she's all that, but who am I to judge.

Friends were laughing together, sharing what they did during the weekend. I know I'm not supposed to, but I envy those people. I envy how they are so carefree and have numerous friends to be always around with. I don't have that many friends. It's either I've never wanted friends, or because I'm not a social person. I keep to myself most of the time. I'm a mediocre student. I get no less than a B minus in school, but no matter how good my grades might be, it all seem worthless. Grades can never change how I feel about everything else in life.

I arrived at my locker and was greeted with a smile from my friend. Her name is Miyako Toudaiji, and she has been the only person in the world I can really talk to. She was the only one who seemed to understand me and someone who was friendly even though I didn't want to talk. I've known her since first grade, and am really glad we've made it through this far.

"Morning Maron," Miyako chirped.

"Good morning," I replied in an emotionless voice.

She did not question why my voice was so empty, but maybe that was because I always use this kind of voice.

Even though Miyako was my closest or maybe even the only true friend I have, I don't always tell her everything that's on my mind. There are times when I think she simply would not understand. Times when I think she would not listen because she thinks I'm being ridiculous. But I can't blame her if she didn't understand. At times, I even find it difficult to understand myself.

Miyako and I proceeded to our homeroom, room 127. Many students were already in the classroom and the teacher was at her desk scribbling things into her notebook. Miyako greeted our classmates and I quietly said 'hi' or 'good morning' when it was necessary.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. The teacher Mrs. Tohirou got up from her seat and made an announcement.

"Class, today we will be having a student join our school," She said in her warm voice. Mrs. Tohirou was also our French teacher, she was really nice.

All eyes fell on the student with blue hair and a pair of blue eyes who had instantly walked into the room. Soon afterwards, the class was whispering. The new student's eyes scanned the room and then they fell on me. I blinked.

"This is Chiaki Nagoya. Everyone please welcome him to Hilton High School," Mrs. Tohirou said. "Let's see where we should place you." There was a pause and then her voice rose again, sounding jubilant, "Chiaki, why don't you take the empty seat behind Maron." The teacher gestured to the seat behind me. He nodded and walked over to his seat.

The bell for first period rang and the class started to leave.

"Hi there. My name's Miyako Toudaiji," Miyako smiled kindly at Chiaki.

Chiaki smiled in return as he grabbed his book bag. "Nice to meet you Miyako. My name's Chiaki Nagoya."

"Yes, I heard the teacher." Miyako giggled.

Chiaki was still smiling and he looked at me curiously. I guess he's wondering why I haven't introduced myself.

"Oh, and this is my best friend Maron Kusakabe." Miayko added.

Chiaki's curious look disappeared from his face. "Nice to meet you too Maron," he said in a polite tone.

I nodded, reluctant to say anything.

As the day went by, we found out that Chiaki, Miyako and I have the same classes, well except for study that is.

It was chitter chatter all day and all I did was walk beside Miyako, listening to her and Chiaki talk. They included me in their conversation many times, but I simply gave them a one word answer or shrugged. One time, Yuki Hirjarou walked up to us with her group and asked in her snobby voice, "Who's this hunk?"

"My name's Chiaki Nagoya, and I'm new here," was Chiaki's reply.

"Hmm. Would you like a tour from me?" Yuki said in her flirty tone.

"Thanks for your offer, but Miyako and Maron are already doing that." And with that, we left a flabbergasted Yuki standing in the hall. She's never been turned down by any guy before. And it's amazing how Chiaki didn't want to be with Yuki. She's quite beautiful I have to admit and any guy would want her.

Well the rest of the day was all boring. when the day was over, Miayko, Chiaki and I departed to go home.

I am now opening the door to my house when I heard someone walking up the stairs. I didn't bother looking to see who it was, I didn't really care.

"Maron?" a familiar voice said and I turned around and came face to face with no other than Chiaki.

****

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review!


End file.
